Unexpected 'Revivals'
by demonfox123
Summary: Naruto's finally got a family. His dreams came true. But Kyubbi has something else in mind. Will Naruto keep his relationship with his family? Or will he fail miserably and lose his own life?
1. Kumono

-1

**Chapter One**

**I don't own Naruto, everyone! And if I did, why would I be writing this?**

"Aagh! Where is it? I just had it!" Naruto yelled frantically as he immediately started searching. He had lost his coupon for the Ichiraku Ramen Shop yet again. Iruka sat on the stool nearest the blonde, shaking his head in pity. Naruto whined some more and then he started looking under the stools.

Meanwhile, a woman in her mid-30's had the same dilemma, though she had not lost a coupon. Naruto had caught the attention of her dark, purple eyes. As she turned, her forest- green hair trailed behind her. She watched Naruto whine and search a bit more, until she went over to ask him something.

As Naruto started checking the dirt ground, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He didn't even bother to look at who wanted his attention, he needed to find that dang coupon!

"Excuse me," came a woman's voice from behind the blue-eyed boy. "Could you help me?"

Naruto growled in frustration, not looking up from the ground. "Sorry, Lady. I have problems of my own!"

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Iruka snapped. Naruto stood up and face his sensei.

"You're not my father, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shot back hotly, purposefully being as rude as he could.

"You better wish I wasn't!" Iruka growled, catching on to what Naruto was doing. It was really hard for Naruto to keep a straight face, so he burst out laughing. Iruka couldn't help but smile, too.

"EXCUSE ME!" The Lady yelled over Naruto's laughter. The young ninja immediately went silent. She sounded just like Pervy Sage when he was serious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." Iruka apologized. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The Lady took a deep breath. She didn't mean to be that loud, but she had to be heard. "Actually, much like your friend here, I have lost something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, now turning to face the Lady. Suddenly, the Lady blushed immensely when she saw Naruto's face. Naruto gave her a look. He barely knew this person and she reminded of Hinata. "Well?" Naruto was getting uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" The Lady whispered, staring at Naruto.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're eyes… you're hair! _Are you using genjutsu_?!"

Naruto was astonished. Why in the world would this Lady suggest he was using a illusion? "Uh, no." Naruto gave a look to Iruka-sensei. He was watching intently, his guard was up. He thought this Lady was a lunatic, too.

The Ladies' knees felt weak. How could this be… Had he somehow come back… It had to be him! It just had to be! The Lady gulped. "Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?"

Again, Naruto gave Iruka a look. He really didn't want to have this weird Lady messing up his lunch with Iruka-sensei. Geez, he just wanted to relax! Iruka considered for a moment, then he nodded. Iruka had to find out why this Lady had this reaction toward Naruto. Pretty much everyone in Konoha would treat Naruto the exact opposite.

When Naruto saw Iruka-sensei's nod, his jaw dropped. This Lady freaked him out more than Shino did! He wanted to protest, but he didn't. Instead, he soon found himself slurping up ramen and sending sideways glances at the Lady.

"So, where are you from?" Iruka asked, hoping to break the silence.

"The outskirts of Konoha." The Lady explained. "I used to live in the heart of Konoha, until twelve years ago."

"Why'd you move?" Iruka inquired.

"Someone that I cared about died, during the Nine-Tailed Fox attack." She looked down.

Naruto stiffened and shoved some more noodles in his mouth. Iruka felt Naruto's stiffness and decided to change the subject.

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Iruka asked.

"Kumono." She answered and smiled sweetly. When Iruka caught himself smiling back at her, he nervously looked down, blushing a bit. "Anyway, Naruto?" Kumono asked.

Naruto looked up. He didn't want to be involved in this conversation, but he guessed he had to now. "Hm?"

"I apologize for reacting to you that way. You reminded me of someone I miss so much…" Kumono trailed off, a hint of sadness and loss lingered in her violet eyes.

Naruto swallowed ."The one that died in the Kyubbi attack?"

"The _what _attack?" She asked.

"Er, the demon fox attack." Whew, that was close. Only Naruto and a few other high-leveled ninja knew of the Fox's real name. Most referred to it just as 'demon' or 'Nine-Tailed Fox'. "Anyway, was it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He was very dear to me. My sister died on that day, too."

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"My sister was younger than me. About 25. Her name was Yulia. Surprisingly, she didn't die because of the demon on October 10th. She died at child birth. She wouldn't tell me who the father was, but she did tell me it was going to be a boy." Kumono smiled warmly.

"Who was the guy that was 'dear to you'?" Iruka asked.

Kumono blushed again. "To be honest, it was actually the Fourth Hokage. I liked him very, very much. You look so much like him, Naruto, that I blushed. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, I've been told that." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head out of habit. But he stopped when he saw Sasuke walking up to him. Naruto made a face. Oh, what a joy. Sasuke's here. When Sasuke reached the stool Naruto was sitting at, he spoke.

"Hey, Loser. Kakashi wanted me to let you know that training is an hour early tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto squinted in confusion, completely oblivious to what he'd just been called.

"How the heck should I know?" Sasuke snapped, then he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Naruto growled.

"Man! Why does Sasuke always do that! I hate him! He thinks he's so cool walking around like that!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kumono suggested.

_Oh great, another Uchiha fan. _Naruto thought grumpily.

"Yes!" Iruka exclaimed, jumping at the chance to answer her question. "He is the only remaining Uchiha, besides Itachi, of course." Kumono nodded, interested all of a sudden. "He was one of my students…" Iruka continued on, but Naruto decided to leave. He didn't want to hear about how great his teammate was. Naruto already got enough of that with Sakura.

With his stomach full, he decided to head to a training ground to practice his shuriken throwing. Once he got there, he set up the dummies and took off his jacket and headband. If he kept his jacket on, he'd be sweating to death on a day like this. He took off his headband because even with the jacket off, he'd still work up a sweat. His headband pressing on his would-be damp forehead wasn't exactly helping.

Hours later, Naruto sat, slumped against a tree, sweat making his messy blonde hair to stick to his face. He took out a bottle of water and drank deeply. The water was a bit warm, but even so it was amazingly refreshing.

Naruto heard a leaf jounin running toward him. He groggily turned his head over to the direction of the sound. Sure enough, one of the Leaf elite ninja came rushing over to him. Within a second, she was towering over Naruto. It was Kurenei (did I spell that right?) , Hinata's sensei.

"Naruto, Lord Hokage wants you." She said, her red eyes making Naruto's cerulean ones lower their gaze a fraction of an inch.

"Me? Why?"

"Just come with me." Kurenei explained and grabbed Naruto's arm. In a blink of an eye, they were zooming through the streets of Konoha. Naruto couldn't wait until he could travel this fast. Instead of taking an hour to walk to the Hokage tower, they had made it in a little over 15 minutes. Naruto was rushed inside and was put in front of Tsunade's door. Surprisingly, Kumono was there too.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hello, Naruto. I don't really know. They sort of rushed me here."

"Me too," Naruto said, nodding.

_What could they want with the both of us?_ Naruto thought.

**I won't update until I have at least one review. Thanx!**


	2. A surprise

-1**Chapter 2**

**Wow! I didn't know this many people would like it, but hey, I'm not complaining! Again, I don't own Naruto. Here's what happens in the Hokage's office:**

Naruto reached and opened the door, not bothering to knock. It swung inward with a soft creak. Naruto stepped inside, followed by Kumono. Two guards stationed at the door closed it behind her. Naruto took the seat in the middle of the room, mostly by habit when he'd get in trouble doing all kinds of pranks. Kumono stood beside him, her pale fingers laced in front of her.

"There you are Naruto." Tsunade noted. He nodded. "And Kumono, I presume?" Kumono nodded, more nervously then she usually would've. "I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village." She introduced herself. Kumono nodded again in the same way. "Have you two met?" Tsunade asked, her copper eyes flashing from one guest to another, as if studying them both.

"Yeah, we met around noon when Iruka-sensei and I were having lunch at Ichiraku's." Naruto answered, not sure if Kumono would have.

"Good."

After a silence, Naruto got decided to ask what both him and Kumono had on their minds since they walked in here. "Why are we here?"

"Something wonderful has occurred that will benefit both of you immensely." Tsunade explained.

"What is it?" Kumono whispered. Naruto was surprised at Kumono's shyness. He remembered her yelling at him and Iruka-sensei just a few hours ago. Man, she was reminding him of Hinata Hyuga more than ever right now.

"Someone has started waking up."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion.

Ignoring Naruto, she continued. "Kumono, its your sister. She's back."

"_How!?"_ Kumono squeaked.

"She's been in a coma for a dozen years now. She's woken up."

"I thought she was dead or something, right Kumono?" Naruto turned to the woman beside him. Did she lie to him?

"I thought she was." Kumono replied thoughtfully aloud. Tsunade shook her head.

"She didn't die during the Nine-Tailed Fox attack, birth had sent her into a coma and she's woken up just recently. We didn't want to tell you out of fear you'd get your hopes up and worry. No one needs additional stress."

"This is my sister you're talking about! You had no right!" Kumono growled angrily.

"Calm down." Tsunade ordered. "It wasn't my doing that you didn't know. The third Hokage wanted it this way. But he did it only for your protection."

Kumono's hands clenched into fists and they began shaking violently with anger. Naruto's blue eyes were wide. He saw the two jounin next to the door raise their guard.

If this happened to him, he'd be pretty mad too. But Kumono was _trembling _with anger. Though Naruto barely knew her he'd never expect her to get this angry.

"She's my sister!" Kumono croaked. A damp tear fell on the wooden floor. Kumono's head was bent low, as if trying to hide her tears. Naruto's expression changed from fearful to awed. Was a relative really this important? If you lived without your relative, then find them, you'd lose it? More and more questions stacked in Naruto's head, though he didn't dare to ask even one aloud.

"You're allowed to see her tomorrow." Tsunade said softly. Kumono nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks and rubbed her eyes gently. "You can go now, unless you have any questions." Kumono shook her head.

"Thank you." Naruto heard her whisper gently, but he wasn't sure Tsunade had heard Kumono. Kumono left. Naruto headed for the door too, but stopped.

"Why'd you call me here?" He inquired. Tsunade almost smiled.

"If you went to go visit Kumono's sister tomorrow, you'd find out why." Naruto then left, even more confused then he was before. He just knew he'd have a hard time sleeping tonight.

Naruto decided to wander around the village. The sun was setting, but he'd have plenty of time to get home before dark. Before long, he found that his legs were leading him to the Hokage Stone Faces, a place he often went just to relax. It gave him inspiration of being Hokage on top of that. Much to his surprise, he found Kumono there as well. Gee, he ran into her all the time.

She was leaning on the rail, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked serious but Naruto decided to go over and see her anyway.

"Hi Kumono." He said. She jumped at Naruto's voice, obviously she'd been unaware of Naruto's presence.

"Oh, hello Naruto." She smiled at him. Though Naruto couldn't see it, she was thinking of Arashi, The Fourth Hokage. She'd done that a lot lately, with Naruto's face constantly reminding her. She remembered when she first met Arashi…

Flashback

_ Kumono was clumsily walking through the crowded streets, a pile of boxes blocking her view. She was carrying them, though she obviously wasn't very good at navigating with boxes in her face. Angry shouts came from the villagers whenever she'd accidentally bumped into them or stepping on their feet. But she had to deliver these to the market. The boxes were stocked with fruits and vegetables and were very heavy. But it was part of her new delivery job, and she had to do it._

_ Suddenly, the top box fell off and Kumono gasped in horror as it fell. She stopped and winced as she expected a loud thud and maybe the sound of a carrot snapping, but those sounds didn't come. Instead she heard a voice._

"_Do you need some help with this?" Came a young man's voice._

"_Thank you. I'd really appreciate it." Replied a young Kumono. The man took a little more than half of the boxes and began walking. Kumono followed entirely grateful. She'd be in a lot of trouble if that box fell and the food got beat up. _

_ They continued on for awhile, with Kumono muttering "thanks" at times and the man always replying with a "no problem" or "don't mention it"._

_ Once they'd reached the grocery stand, they set down their boxes._

"_Thank you, again sir." Kumono said for the millionth time. The man turned to her and Kumono blushed. He had long, golden, spiky hair and bright, blue eyes. He wore a Konoha headband around his neck and he was wearing a jounin vest. He looked a bit younger than Kumono, not more than a few years._

_ He laughed. " You don't have to call me 'sir', my name's Arashi." _

"_You're a ninja?" She asked._

"_Yep!" Arashi replied proudly. Kumono almost laughed. He sounded like a little kid._

"_Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go meet my team." Kumono nodded, a bit sad that she wouldn't get to know him better. He was gone in a flash, leaving Kumono with a fluttering heart._

End Flashback

"Kumono?" Naruto asked. "Are you alright?"

Kumono almost gasped when Naruto had woken her out of her memories. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About your sister?" Naruto suggested. Kumono nodded. "Is a sister really that important?"

"You don't have a sibling?" Kumono asked. Naruto shook his head and Kumono let out a small chuckle. " You're parents have enough to deal with you?"

Naruto looked sad. " I'm an orphan," He explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Kumono trailed off, truly sorry for what she'd just said.

"It's alright!" Naruto smiled. "So, what's your sister like?"

"If you see her tomorrow, you'll find out."

"Aw! Why can't you just tell me?!"

"Because if I told you, I'd go on through the night. Once I get caught up in telling a story, nothing can stop me. Not even a demon fox."

Naruto forced out an awkward smile. He didn't like it when people brought up the Kyubbi. It made him feel uncomfortable and a little guilty. Kumono pushed herself off the railing.

"It's getting late Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as he watched her disappear down stairs that led back to the streets. A soft breeze ruffled up Naruto's hair and made his arms shiver a bit. Wait a second… Naruto touched his forehead, then his right arm.

"Oh Crap!" He screamed aloud, then he started running as fast as he could to the training ground where he had left his jacket and headband.

**Whew! It's finally done! Did any of you expect that? Well, if anyone has any suggestions, they're welcome to share them. Thank you so much and I'll try to update soon!**

**-demonfox123**


	3. Iruka's secret

-1**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Naruto. Sorry this took awhile, but I had some going-on's. Thanks to the reviewer who added me to their alert list. I didn't know I was that good. And because of ALL of the reviewers, here's my next chapter: **

Naruto yawned sleepily the next morning as he woke up. When he looked at his clock beside his bed, he found that he'd have enough time to get ready and then walk over to the training ground. Naruto pulled off his sleeping cap and dropped it on his bed. After he'd changed out of his blue striped pajamas, he had a breakfast of cold cereal. He would prefer ramen or some toast, but he had to eat this because Kakashi forced him too. He emptied out all of Naruto's cupboards and refrigerator and replaced all the good food with healthy food. And whenever Naruto tried to go buy something, Kakashi-sensei would always be there, just reading his book. After awhile Naruto thought he'd set up clones at every store, so he challenged one. It turned out that was really Kakashi.

Naruto rubbed his arm at the memory. When he finished, he put everything back and exited his apartment. He locked his door but as he was turning around, he bumped into someone.

" Oof!" Naruto took a step back to avoid falling. Once he got his balance, he immediately recognized who he bumped into. It was Hinata.

" I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata stuttered.

"That's alright, Hinata. I'm the one that kind bumped into you, anyway." Naruto apologized. Hinata blushed. "Where were you heading?"

"Oh! Um… Actually I-I was wondering i-if you'd um… Want to hang out?" Hinata looked breathless and her palms were sweaty.

"Sorry, Hinata. I've gotta go train with my team today. Maybe some other time."

"Oh…" Hinata looked sad.

"Maybe tomorrow!" Naruto hoped he'd make her feel better. "I've got nothing to do then." Hinata looked a bit happier. "Tomorrow then!" Naruto called with a wave as he hurried to the training ground, leaving Hinata's heart fluttering.

Once Naruto reached the training ground, he was breathing hard. He saw that Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were waiting around. Wait! Kakashi was here before him?

"How did you sleep, Naruto." Kakashi asked.

"Um, pretty good." Naruto answered, not catching on to the sarcasm.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh? But it's eight. We always have training at eight."

"Didn't you hear me yesterday, loser?" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto made a face, this time aware of what he'd been called.

"You were supposed to come an hour early today." Kakashi stated.

"Oh." Naruto whispered, suddenly remembering Sasuke at the ramen stand. "Why did I have to come early, anyway?"

"We were going to step up training, but it looks like that will have to wait for another day." Kakashi said.

"Why? Can't we just end an hour later?" Sakura asked.

"No, Naruto is meeting someone at the hospital today."

"How'd you know that, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto was surprised. He hadn't told anyone, not even Iruka-sensei!

"We'll have regular training today. Everyone, get ready."

Meanwhile, Kumono was nervously pacing outside her sister's door. She didn't know what to think of the situation. Would Yulia have changed? Would she still be the same? Would she even recognize Kumono?

Kumono started pacing faster. She hadn't seen her sister in over a dozen years. This wasn't good. Maybe Kumono should leave now. Yeah, that would work. Yulia wouldn't even know that she had come.

Instantly, a flash of Yulia's face flew into Kumono's mind. A little chubby, with dark hair like their father had. Her eyelids closed over her very light purple eyes. She was holding out…

Kumono clutched the braided necklace that hung close to her neck. It was braided with red and a dazzling gold color. After all these years, she had kept it.

Flashback

"_Here." Was the simple word that escaped Yulia's 5-year old lips. She held out a necklace braided with gold and yellow._

"_What is it?" Kumono asked, beginning to study it._

"_It's a necklace. I made it for you!" Yulia shoved her craftsmanship into Kumono's face._

_Kumono chuckled and took it. "Why do I get this?"_

" '_Cause you made me one. See?" Yulia showed her wrist to Yulia._

" _Yeah, but that's…" Kumono stopped to think over what she was about to say. The truth was, Kumono had just made that ugly brown and black bracelet whose tiny strands stuck out like frizzy hair because she was bored. She was going to make it for her mom, but she had done a horrendous job. So she decided to give it to her little sister, who bounced off the walls when she received this unexpected gift. " Thank you."_

"_Wanna play?" Yulia asked, picking up her dolls and showing them to Kumono._

"_Sure."_

End of Flashback

"Kumono?" A nurse asked after she had swung a door open. Kumono whipped around to face her. "She's ready to see you now."

Kumono took a deep breath and pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Whew!" Naruto lay exhausted on the ground. They'd been training straight for hours without any breaks and Naruto was worn out. Sasuke had already left, leaving Kakashi with Naruto (Sakura followed Sasuke).

**You're more out of shape than I thought. **Rang a voice in Naruto's head.

_Shut up you stupid fox! How'd you like training for seven hours straight!_

**Six. **Corrected the demon.

_Just leave me alone! I have to go get something to eat and I don't want you messing up my meal!_

**You can't eat right now.**

_And why the hell not?!_

**You have to meet someone, remember?**

_I was gonna do that _after_. Why does everyone keep reminding me?_

Naruto heard Kyubbi chuckle and then he felt the demon recede. Naruto grunted and got up, stretching his sore muscles.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, putting his book away.

"You're coming too Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was puzzled. Why would Kakashi want to come?

"Yes. I wouldn't miss the look on your face in a million years." Kakashi mumbled the last sentence.

"Huh? What was that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's get going." Naruto gave Kakashi a look, but didn't say anything.

After they walked for awhile, Kakashi finally spoke. "Naruto, have you been eating your vegetables?"

"Bleeaaahh." Naruto pretended to throw up but added, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled softly when Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, we have to stop here. I need to get something."

"What is it?" Naruto didn't need an answer for that one. They were standing in front of the shop that sold the Make-Out Paradise series. "Aw, come on! Why don't you just get it from Pervy Sage?!"

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he just walked in. Naruto didn't bother following him. He didn't really care about that stuff.

"Hey, Naruto." Came a whisper. Naruto turned and his jaw dropped.

"Iruka-sensei!? Don't tell me you're buying these perverted books, too!."

"God, no. There's something I want to ask you." Iruka moved out of where he was hiding. Naruto didn't bother to ask about why he was hiding.

"What is it?"

"Um well." Iruka blushed and rubbed his scar. "You know Kumono, that girl we met yesterday?" Naruto nodded. "Has she talked to you since then?" Naruto nodded again. "Do think you could do me a favor?" Naruto had no idea what his sensei was about to ask, but he agreed to it anyway. How could he refuse when Iruka-sensei had done so much for him? "Could you ask her out for me?"

"Wha!!"

"I know it's sudden, "Iruka continued on nervously. " But I really like her, and she talks to you, so…"

"Iruka-sensei! She's older than you!" Naruto's voice cracked as he screamed this.

**Well, well… **Naruto ignored Kyubbi.

"I know! But I can't stop thinking about her." Iruka smiled thoughtfully. Naruto made a face. "So, will you?"

"I dunno…" Naruto was more shocked than anything right now. Iruka-sensei and Kumono! Man, that'd be weird.

"Please! I'll take you out to ramen for a month!" Iruka pleaded. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened with glee. Iruka-sensei really was desperate!

"Okay, Iruka-sensei! You got yourself a deal!" Iruka gave a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Naruto." He replied He then left, leaving Naruto to wait for Kakashi. Naruto almost didn't notice his sensei when he walked out because he was to distracted with thinking about how much ramen he'd eat without Kakashi butting in.

"Let's go." Kakashi stated, already taking his new book out. Naruto shook his head, but followed Kakashi.

Naruto was relieved when they had finally reached the hospital. It would tear Kakashi from his stupid perverted book and have Kakashi say something to his student. But Naruto sighed in disbelief when he saw Pervy Sage leaning against the wall. Why did he have to come? As they neared Pervy Sage, they were greeted.

"Hey, you guys. You finally made it." Pervy Sage smiled.

"Oh great. You're here too Pervy Sage? Is this lady really _that_ important?"

"More than you know." Pervy Sage muttered, sure that Naruto wouldn't hear. But Naruto had been paying attention and his keen ears picked up on what the sennin had said. He had to thank Kyubbi for the heightened senses

And with that, they entered. Naruto didn't really like this place. And every time he came here, he thought of Gaara and what the young sand ninja had revealed. They headed for the reception desk. There was a lady with brunette hair and pale gray eyes. She was sitting up straight in her chair, like a robot. She kinds' freaked Naruto out, but he learned not to judge someone when you didn't know who they were.

"Are you looking for Yulia U--"

"Yes! Yes, we are." Pervy Sage cut the young woman off.

"Very well, she's in room 208 on the recovery floor." Pervy Sage nodded and off they went.

_Why was that lady sitting like that? _Naruto asked Kyubbi

**Think, you dolt. Who are you with? **

_Oh yeah._ Naruto gave a quick glance to Pervy Sage. They had decided to take the stairs since elevators made Pervy Sage sick. They walked through the blank halls, not passing a single person. Naruto heard a scream from down the hall and quickened his pace a bit.

"Probably someone getting a huge shot." Kakashi offered. Pervy Sage nodded.

"Nothing to worry about, Naruto."

"I wasn't worried Pervy Sage!" Naruto snapped uneasily.

"Watch out, Naruto." Pervy Sage said.

"Why?" Naruto turned around to face the pervert, because he was in front. "Ow!!" Naruto staggered backwards, rubbing his headband. What had he bumped into?

"Do you like bumping into doors?" Kakashi asked, answering Naruto's question.

"No." He grumbled.

"And look! It's room 208!" Pervy Sage announced.

"Come in!" Came Kumono's voice from inside. Pervy Sage burst into laughter and Kakashi started chuckling. She had thought that Naruto's head bumping into the door was probably someone knocking.

"You really are knuckleheaded, aren't you?" Pervy Sage laughed.

Naruto pouted but turned the metal knob anyway. I bet you can guess what he saw.

**Did you guys like that one? This chapter took up the most space. I hope I left it at a good place! Please review.**


	4. Yulia

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Naruto. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Shadowsole, I noticed about your short reviews after the second one. But I guess getting 7 words (I think) and parentheses must really be worth something! Oh, and Daicrazy, thanks for the cookies. Do I get some for this chapter, too? Anyway, thanks for everyone's support. Here's the next chapter!**

The white door swung inward with a loud creak. Naruto squinted when the loud sound reached his sensitive ears. He walked in, noting the strong smell of medicine. Pervy Sage and Kakashi followed the young genin. Naruto chose to stand to the left of the hospital bed, where Kumono was sitting in what looked like a very comfortable chair. It was a sickly green color, which made it unappealing to Naruto.

You're Naruto, aren't you?" Asked the woman sitting up in bed. She had midnight-black hair and a very light violet eye color. To Naruto, she didn't look sick at all.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto replied, nodding. "But who are you? I've heard about you, but…" Naruto found no need to continue his sentence.

Yulia sighed softly. Should she come right out with it? Or should she break it to him gently? She had thought of this for hours before, but for some reason, she couldn't decide. She didn't know how strong he'd have to be to receive this information, and she didn't want to be too direct, it could hurt him. But if he was like his father…

"Naruto, I'm your mother." Yulia said it loud and clear because she didn't want to repeat herself.

"Are you okay?" Naruto laughed nervously. "You're not my mom!"

**Idiot.**

"Naruto, it all makes sense." Yulia said gently. "I went into a coma during The Nine-Tailed Fox attack giving birth. You were born on that day, too. Weren't you? You're my son, Naruto."

**It's true, brat. Listen to her.**

Naruto went pale. His palms got sweaty, then he got dizzy. He felt like he was about to throw up. Naruto stumbled backward, but stopped himself before he crashed into the wall behind him. Supporting hands from Pervy Sage and Kakashi helped him back to his feet. He felt like passing out, but he held on. Why was he reacting this way? For as long as he could remember, he always dreamt of having a mother or a father. Now that he gets one, he nearly passes out!

"I'm sorry." Naruto croaked, rubbing his eyes so that the tears that were forming there wouldn't run down his whiskered cheeks.

"It's alright, Naruto." Yulia --his mom-- whispered.

"Do you want to rest, Naruto?" Kakashi inquired.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I'm staying here."

"Naruto, you don't have to be strong here," Kumono said, meeting Naruto at eye-level. " You don't have to prove anything. It's alright to go home."

"I'm staying." Naruto growled angrily. Kumono nodded.

"Do you want my seat, then?"

"No! That thing looks like throw up!" Naruto laughed. Pervy Sage and Kakashi smiled, seeing Naruto return to his regular self. Yulia, however, frowned. Why did he laugh and make jokes when he had just been told monumental news? This worried her deeply. But she decided to put it aside for another day.

"So, where shall this beautiful lady be staying?" Pervy Sage smiled. Naruto gave him a hard kick in the shin. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pervy sage held his injured leg and started hopping up and down. "It was a joke! Take it easy!"

**Very civilized. **The Kyubbi commented.

_Well, I try. And he deserved anyway._

**Why are you suddenly so touchy about her? Is it because she is your mother?**

_Well, I guess. Pervy Sage shouldn't be hitting on her and…_ Naruto realized he wasn't communicating with the fox anymore.

"Where do you want to stay?" Kakashi repeated Pervy Sage's question, knowing he wouldn't get hit in the shin.

"If he wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay with Naruto."

"What!? Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"That's a great idea." Pervy Sage commented, now recovered from the kick. "And you have that guest room, right Naruto?"

"That'd be perfect!" Kumono exclaimed.

"Well, I guess." Naruto muttered.

"Great, then it's settled! Do you want to leave now?" Yulia nodded.

"Wait! Don't you have to be resting?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for your concern, but that's all I've been doing for the past three days. It would be nice to get out for awhile." Yulia stood up. "But first I need to get dressed, so all of you, shoo!" She motioned with her hands to the door.

One by one, the ninja and Kumono filed out of the room. They were once again in the blank hallways. But instead of being empty, it was now buzzing with hospital staff.

"I'm betting it's the shift change." Kumono said. The rest of them nodded. Right then and there, Naruto was reminded of something.

"Hey, Kumono, come here." Naruto called, a bit away from Pervy Sage and Kakashi.

"That's _aunt _Kumono to you." She said playfully.

"Yeah, well, you know Iruka?" It was weird not calling him Iruka-sensei.

"Who?"

"The guy that was eating ramen with me yesterday." Kumono nodded. " What do you think of him?"

"He's alright, I guess." She shrugged.

"Would you consider going out on a date with him?"

"WHAT?!"

"_Please!!_" Naruto went on his knees. "Please say yes!"

"Why?"

"He'll give me ramen for a month! But I don't think he'll do it if you say no!"

"Naruto, I don't think--"

"Please! Do it for your, um, nephew!" Naruto laced his fingers and shook his hands like a beggar.

"Naruto! Stop it! People are--"

"_Please!!!" _

"Alright! Fine! Just get up! People are staring at us."

"_Thank you!"_ Naruto gave Kumono a bear hug. After about a second, Kumono was trying to squirm out of it. It's not that she disliked getting hugs, it's just that this was way to tight.

"Alright, Naruto. You can let go now." And he did with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Okay." Yulia announced, stepping out of the room. "All we have to do now is check out." Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw a Konoha headband worn around her forehead.

"You're a ninja!?" He exclaimed.

"Of course I am." She smiled.

"Cool." Naruto muttered under his breath, his eyes wide.

"Let's go!" Pervy Sage announced, pointing to the direction of the stairs.

"Nah, Pervy Sage. Let's take the elevator. After all, I _did _almost faint. It could be dangerous." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

Yulia giggled. "What did you call him, Naruto?"

"I called him-- hmpphhh!" Pervy Sage shot a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Oh, he was just kidding. Heh heh. What a kidder." Pervy Sage rubbed his knuckles into Naruto's scalp.

"Mmmmmppphhhh!" Naruto was stopped in his screaming when the scent of Pervy Sage's hand reached his nose. It was horrible! It smelled like sweaty gym socks and some kind of rotted out food! Pervy Sage rubbed even harder, but soon Naruto's head was replaced with a poof of smoke.

"Uh! Pervy Sage! When's the last time you washed your hands!" They all turned to see Naruto pinching his nose behind them.

"Huh? How did you…?" Pervy Sage hadn't seen any hand seals. And if it was a clone all along, the real Naruto wouldn't know how Pervy Sage's hands smelt. Or maybe the real Naruto was messing with him.

"You didn't see my hand seals, did ya Pervy Sage!?" Naruto laughed. Embarrassed, Pervy Sage turned away and headed for the stairs while the rest turned and headed for the elevator. Once they reached the ground floor, they had to wait for Pervy Sage. Naruto didn't see why he just poofed himself here. But Naruto guessed the stairs were just an excuse to flirt with the nurses.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned his blonde head to see Sakura running toward him.

"Huh? What's up, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh great, him again?" Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura whacked him square in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I told you not to treat Sasuke like that! Have you seen him or not?"

"No, Sakura. I haven't seen him."

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked politely this time, and now just barely realizing her sensei was present.

"Nope. Haven't seen him. Checked the training ground?"

"Great idea!" Sakura exclaimed and ran off.

"Wow, that was… random" Naruto muttered. He intended it to be for the Kyubbi, but he found himself muttering it instead of thinking it.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Pervy Sage came up the stairs. He had a red lipstick mark on his forehead.

"I see you haven't changed, huh Jiraiya?" Yulia shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's go." Once they had checked out, they headed their separate ways back home or wherever they were going. Kumono decided to stick with Naruto and her sister for awhile, but then she had to leave due to the fact that they had already passed her house.

"So, Naruto." Yulia started.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your brother?" She looked him square in the eye, telling him that she was serious.

"_What are you talking about!?"_

**Sorry if I made it kind of short, but I wanted to leave it at a good place! Man, don't you just love a good cliffy? ;)**


	5. An Outing

-1**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Naruto. Aren't you happy with me? Two chapters in one day! Anyway, this chapter has a narutoxhinata friendship part in it, so if you don't like the sound of it, then don't read it. Anyway, on with the chappie!**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I told you. Where's your brother? I want to see him too."

"But I don't have a brother! Right now, you and Kumono are my only… family." Naruto got all choked up when his words replayed in his head. He had family. After so many years of loneliness and solitude, he has someone he can call 'Mom' and 'Aunt'. It made his heart swell with joy.

"You're only family?" Yulia repeated, sadness in her voice.

Naruto nodded. "Who is he?"

"He's your twin brother," She stated.

"What!? I have a twin!?"

"Naruto, please. Let me continue." Naruto nodded again, a little embarrassed. "He was born before you, so that makes you the youngest. I remember that you cried louder than him, though." She smiled and brushed back Naruto's spiky hair.

"Was a demon sealed in him, too?" Naruto asked, with wide cerulean eyes.

"No." She said simply, then she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Look, it's not like I'm sad and crying over it." Naruto squirmed out of her grasp. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"I see."

"Why did he choose me, anyway? The Fourth Hokage?"

"He knew you were strong enough to handle it."

"And why'd you agree to it? Having one of your son's get a monstrous demon in them?!"

**Watch it.**

"Because… I trusted him"

"Why did you trust him!? I bet you barely knew him personally!" Naruto was starting to get angry.

"Believe me, I did. He was my husband."

"What? You were married to The Fourth Hokage?"

"Not only that, but he was your father." Naruto froze. The Fourth Hokage? His Father? A wide, foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Yes! I knew it!" Naruto jumped up and threw a fist in the air. "Hah hah! That means I really can become Hokage!"

"You-- you're not mad?" Yulia was surprised. She expected Naruto to get extremely angry since his father was the one who sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Why should I be? Not only was my dad a hokage, but my mom's a kunoichi!" This time, Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Yulia smiled and hugged him back.

"We should get home now, shouldn't we?" Naruto asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah."

That night, Naruto had a hard time falling asleep. All his prayers had been answered in one day. Well, there was one missing. It would be awesome if The Fourth Hokage--his dad-- were here. Then he'd have the perfect life. And maybe even his brother. That'd be kind of cool, wouldn't it? Having someone his age to train with him other than his teammates. Naruto was able to fall asleep thinking about practicing ninjutsu with him. Maybe he'd ask Tsunade about it tomorrow.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to an aroma of eggs and toast. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" His mom asked, starting to set the table. Naruto noted she was wearing a jounin vest.

"G' morning" He mumbled, climbing out of bed and once again dropping his sleeping cap on his bed. He sat down at his regular seat, which left Yulia to sit in his extra one.

"That's a cute hat you have." Yulia cocked her head over to the direction of his bed as she sat down.

"Yeah, the Third Hokage gave it to me as a birthday present when I was like, seven I think. It was too big for me then, but it fits me perfectly now."

"Tsunade told me he died." Yulia started poking at her eggs. "Is it true?"

"As hard as it is to believe that Tsunade told the truth, yeah, he did." Yulia decided to drop the subject. Death was the last thing you wanted to talk about while eating.

"Where'd you learn your table manners?" Yulia joked. Naruto made a face.

"From Iruka-sensei. You should meet him sometime." Naruto decided to leave out the part about Iruka liking Kumono. It was still kinda creepy to him.

Once Naruto got dressed and put his headband on, his mom had finished cleaning up the table. Naruto offered to help, but she refused. She still felt bad about suddenly walking into his life without him having a say in it. Although, he didn't seem to mind it at all.

There was a polite knock at the door. Naruto was about to call "got it!" But he found that Yulia was already heading for it.

"Yes?" She asked after she opened the door. She was surprised to find a girl about Naruto's age with indigo hair. Her eyes were completely white. Wait! Did that mean she was from the Hyuga clan?

"S-sorry to bother y-you Ma'am, but is N-naruto here?" Her voice was very soft, almost inaudible. Yulia hid a sly smile and turned to her son.

"Naruto you have a visitor." Yulia stepped back to reveal the shy girl.

"Oh! Hi Hinata!" Naruto greeted her.

"H-hello Naruto." Hinata blushed furiously.

"Why are-- oh yeah! Yesterday!" Naruto promised Hinata that he'd hang out with her today. He turned to his mom. "I gotta go now." Yulia gave Naruto a sly wink, but she nodded. "Okay! Bye!" Naruto left, a little confused about the wink that he was given.

When the door was shut behind him, he spoke to Hinata. "So, how are you doing."

"G-good."

"What do you want to do?"

"I d-don't know."

"Well, we can't just stand here! We should walk around and find out!"

"O-okay." After they had walked a bit, Naruto decided to tell her about what had happened to him yesterday. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like Hinata would be the kind of person who would listen to him and not mock him.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up from the ground, still failing to hide her blush.

"Could I tell you something that I haven't told anyone else?" Hinata was shocked. Naruto wanted to confide in _her?_

"O-okay." Naruto talked for awhile, retelling all of yesterdays events, telling how he felt, what he wanted to do. Hinata listened intently through the whole thing, not interrupting even once. After Naruto had finished, there was silence.

"You probably think I had a weird dream last night or that I'm crazy or something, don't you?" Naruto looked down.

"N-no! I believe you!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Y-yeah."

"What do you think?"

"Y-you have a t- tough choice to make, N- naruto. B-but you s-should remember that they're t-there for you. They're there t-to help a-and support y-you with your d-dream. Y-you should a-accept them." Hinata blushed, but smiled because she was proud of herself.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata. That helped a lot. You always know what to say." Naruto leaned against a railing that supported a bridge. They were standing above a sparkling river that gently flowed downstream.

"You know, I used to swim here when I was a little kid, even though I wasn't supposed to." Naruto laughed a bit at the last part.

"R-really?"

"Yep." Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata, for hearing me out for about a half-hour, I think I should do something for you."

"N-no. It's o-okay."

"Nah, let me do something for you." Hinata blushed. "How about this: I get you confident enough so that you can stop stuttering!"

"Huh?"

"Whoops, probably not the best way to say that huh?" Naruto laughed.

"I-it's okay. Y-you will?"

"You bet'cha! Let's start right now!"

"Alright."

"See? You're getting the hang of it already!"

"Really?"

"Good, now say 'I'll buy Naruto some ramen.'"

"Naruto!" Hinata giggled softly.

"Just kidding. I probably have to head home right now anyway. We'll continue this later, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Alright! See you later then," Naruto waved and then he started jogging home. When he was finally at his apartment, he turned the key in they lock, but he found it was already unlocked. _Oh yeah._ So he just entered, jamming his keys back into his pocket. He found his mom sitting sweetly at the dining table, fingers laced and a huge smile on her face. Naruto found that his apartment was cleaner than it was before.

"So, how was it?" She asked sweetly.

"How was what?"

"Your little date with that Hyuga girl."

"It wasn't a date! She's just my friend, that's all!" Naruto was getting angry again. Why would she just assume something like that?

"Oh, I see." His mom said standing up. Naruto decided not to push it any further. Instead, he just shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, I was thinking about asking Tsunade about my brother. She could look into a file or something, right?" Yulia snapped her fingers.

"That's a great idea, Naruto. We should go see her right now." Naruto nodded, agreeing.

**Later**

"Excuse me, but we'd like to see the Hokage." Yulia addressed the receptionist.

."Name please?"

"Yulia Kazama." Wow, wait a second. Why was her last name different from his? Naruto decided to ask her about it later.

"Ah, yes. The Hokage said to let you in if you came by. She's free right now."

"Thank you." Yulia bowed her head slightly.

When they reached the door, Yulia knocked on it lightly. "Come in." Came an annoyed Tsunade voice. Both ninja walked in. They found that Tsunade was holding her head and moaning under her breath.

"Paperwork?" Yulia suggested. Tsunade nodded. "Arashi used to get that all the time and he hated it." Naruto wondered if she was talking about the Fourth Hokage-- his dad-- was that his first name?

"So, what is it?"

"We would like to look for someone. Could you look into some files?"

Tsunade nodded and started to pull out a filing cabinet. "You're looking for Kaito, right?" She suggested.

"How did you know?"

"I figured you met one, you'd want to meet the other. Ah, here he is. Kaito Uzumaki. Don't worry, he's not dead or anything" Tsunade opened up the file. Meanwhile, Naruto's heart soared. He actually did have a brother! And he was alive! Hopefully he was a ninja, too.

"Let's see… he's thirteen, right?" Both Naruto and his mother nodded. "Alright, we got him!"

**Well, I'm stumped. I couldn't think of a good cliffy so I just ended here. Oh well, please review and suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Meeting Kaito

**Chapter 6**

**I have exciting news! I have finally decided on an ending! Yay! Anyway, Ichihime, I was totally surprised with your review, but I guess great minds think alike, don't they? J I don't own Naruto, but here's my chapter:**

"Here's the address." Yulia announced, holding out the slip of paper her and Naruto were given yesterday.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

"Are we going to look the same? You know, since we're twins."

"No! You guys are fraternal twins, you look nothing alike."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to knock?"

"No, you go ahead." Naruto knocked sharply three times. There was no answer. He knocked again the same way. Hm. Naruto leaned over the railing of the steps that led up to the door and peaked into the window. Maybe he was like Shikamaru, he didn't want to answer the door because it was 'such a drag'. Naruto hoped not, though.

"Naruto!" There was a sharp pull on Naruto's collar and he was jerked back to the steps. "What are you doing?!"

"Checking if he was home. Maybe he was too lazy to answer the door." Yulia let go and shook her head. He was more like his father than she anticipated.

"Do you think he's home?" Naruto asked, trying to sneak a peek into the window. Yulia held him back again.

"Maybe we picked a wrong time…" Yulia trailed off.

"Nah, I bet he's in there but he's busy right now." Naruto paused for a moment. "He's not going to be a ninja, is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he's my age, and he's a ninja, I should've seen him at the academy."

Yulia shrugged. "There's more classes than yours, Naruto. There couldn't have been only 27 aspiring ninja of the same age."

"I hope he's a ninja." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Coming!" Chirped a woman's voice from inside. Both Yulia and Naruto tensed. If anyone would have answered their knock, they'd expect it to be a young boy. The old metal door they were standing in front of swung open.

"Yes?" An elderly woman in a floral printed dress greeted them sweetly.

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but does a Kaito Uzumaki happen to live here?"

"Yes, but, is something wrong?" The old woman had sensed the urgency in Yulia's voice.

"No, we'd just like to see him."

The old woman's brown eyes flashed to Naruto. "Are you one of his friends?"

"Well, I--" Naruto was able to scratch the back of his head before he was interrupted.

"You are? Oh, that's wonderful! Come in, come in!" She hastily rushed both of them inside.

"Sorry I couldn't answer the door, I was in the middle of cooking lunch," And Naruto found she was. An aroma of blended spices swirled in the air, making Naruto's mouth water. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, we're fine, thank you." Yulia replied politely. The old woman nodded.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Naruto." He was careful not to reveal his last name, just in case.

"And I'm Yulia. It's a pleasure to meet you." The old woman shook their hands each in turn.

"You can call me Rose." She crouched down a bit to reach Naruto's eye level. "Kaito's in the backyard. Your sister and I can talk."

Naruto smirked. This old lady thought his mom was his sister! Well, she did look like she was about 25, even though she was actually 37 or 38. Naruto nodded and walked toward a door that was just down the hall. It was a sliding door that seemed to lead outside. He figured it did, because Rose didn't call out to him. Naruto put his hand on the handle and took a slow, deep breath. This was it.

Naruto gently slid the door open, revealing a ray of sunshine. Naruto shielded his eyes and began surveying the spacious and very green back yard. It didn't take him long to notice a boy that seemed a bit taller than him. He couldn't quite make out his features from this distance, so Naruto stepped onto the grass. Now that Naruto was closer he noticed the boy bent over, supporting himself by leaning on his knees. Naruto approached the boy and stopped two feet in front of him, his hands behind his head. The boy lifted his head and looked at Naruto wearily. He had forest-green hair, like Kumono's, except his fell on his face. He had blue eyes, but they were a sapphire blue, not Naruto's cerulean.

"Who're you?" He whispered, taking in deep breaths.

"I'm Naruto. My, uh, mom came to talk with Rose." Naruto was careful not to reveal his last name, knowing they had the same one.

"Oh," He smiled and shook Naruto's hand once he was standing up straight again. "I'm Kaito. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto made a face. 'Pleasure'? "Anyway, have you been training?" He asked.

Kaito nodded and picked up a headband that had been left on the ground. "And what's more, I'm a ninja!" Kaito tied it proudly around his neck. Naruto smiled broadly.

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked. Kaito pointed to a tree directly in front of him. Naruto saw a bulls-eye painted messily in the center of the oak. And to Naruto's disappointment, all of the shuriken were far from their mark. Not even one had made it to a single ring. When Kaito saw the reaction on Naruto's face, his features hardened.

"Do you want to try? It's not as easy as it looks." He held out some shuriken.

Naruto put a hand up. "No thanks. I'm enjoying my day off training today."

Kaito smirked. "Are you a coward? Afraid you are going to lose to me?"

"N-No! Give me those!" Naruto swiftly took the shuriken. He took a deep breath and got into the stance he learned at the academy. Hey, it was only class that was boring. Naruto took a deep breath and flung a shuriken at the tree. It landed with a _thunk _and Naruto found that he was two rings away from the bulls-eye. Using the same technique again, he threw the ninja star but this time he landed only a single ring away.

_I'm getting closer._

**If you weren't, I'd be ashamed**

_Stop thinking about your own pride! I'm the one who's doing it!_

**I'm doomed.**

_Shut up! _It was unfortunate that Naruto released his shuriken just then. It whirled around and landed right next to the back door.

"Naruto!?" Naruto turned to find out who was addressing him. Sure enough, Yulia was standing right in the doorway, preparing to step outside. "What _was _that?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Naruto waved his hands in front of his face defensively.

"How did you do that!?" Kaito whispered behind him.

"Do what? I missed." Naruto was facing Kaito again.

"Tch, yes! But did you see how _fast _that was? No! You couldn't even see the shuriken you threw it so fast!"

"Heh heh. Really?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

_Why did you do that?_

**I didn't do anything.**

Yulia ran out toward Naruto. "Where did you learn that?

" I didn't! I just threw it!"

"It did look like he was a tad unfocused." Kaito put in.

"Really?" Yulia asked slowly, so she'd have enough time to study her first son. That was when Rose walked outside.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked. Yulia and her son's nodded. " Then let's come in for some tea." She looked a bit sad to Naruto, but he decided to say nothing about it. She was just probably tired or something.

Naruto dropped the rest of the shuriken and led followed Rose into the rose. When he entered, he was surprised to see that a table was already set with steaming tea in four worn-out cups.

The only blonde sat at the end of the table on his knees and stared at the green liquid. He made a face. Naruto hated tea. Meanwhile, the rest of the seats were taken. Naruto looked at Kaito, to see what his reaction to the tea was. He was pushing it away gently, so no one would see. Naruto smiled.

"So Naruto, how do like being a ninja?" Rose smiled and her wrinkles were made noticeable.

Naruto rubbed his headband and gave a foxy grin. "I love it! And someday, I really _am _gonna be Hokage! I'm going to be hokage so I can protect everyone in the village!"

"Is that your dream?"

"It's been my dream for years!"

"Kaito, what did you say you wanted to be?" Rose turned to Kaito.

"I said I wanted to be an ANBU, and maybe even an ANBU captain." Kaito shrugged.

Naruto stood up, his fist in the air. "Come on! Say it with expression!"

"I don't have to."

"Come on, don't you want to be my future bodyguard?"

Kaito slumped in his seat. "On second thought, I think I want to stay a genin."

"Kaito, you know that you're adopted, right?" Rose looked down.

"Huh? Oh, well um, yeah." Kaito pulled his collar slightly. Why would Rose just say it out in the blue with strangers in the house?

"They've come back for you. Your Family. They want you back." Rose burst into tears.

"Granma Rose, it's alright." Kaito walked over and put his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. But the way she did so, it made Kaito scared. She was hugging him as if for the last time.

"Kaito," Yulia whispered his name and turned him on his heel, tearing him apart from Rose. Tears were running down his face, as well as Yulia's. She didn't want to take him away from this wonderful woman, but he was _her _son, not Rose's. "Naruto and I, we're your family." There was a moment of silence to allow Kaito to register this information.

"LIAR!" He slapped Yulia's hand away and took a step back.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up you stupid show off!" Kaito shot a kunai at Naruto. This time, Kaito had struck with perfect accuracy. Naruto was able to dodge the weapon, even though it grazed his ear.

Kaito fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. He started crying uncontrollably. Yulia rushed over and hugged her eldest son reassuringly. Kaito's first instinct was to push her away and shout, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" But he didn't. Instead, he accepted the hug he received and, surprisingly, hugged Yulia back.

**Ugh, I think I can't write drama. It's kind of hard. Anyway, I hope you all review!**


	7. A crush on Hinata

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the late update!!! Stupid writers block. I'll try not to do it again. Thanx to my reviewers, Ichihime and DaiCrazy who have been very loyal to my story. I think I need another cookie jar, DaiCrazy! Anyway, on with the story:**

**X**

Three weeks later, the Uzumaki family was gathered around Naruto's now semi crowded dining table. Once everything was explained to Kaito, he had agreed to stay with Naruto and Yulia. It had been three weeks since they had met each other. Kaito hadn't completely gotten used to them, but he was making an honest attempt. Naruto found that Kaito was an exceptionally skilled ninja, he just lacked taijutsu. He told Naruto that his specialty was genjutsu. Naruto then bragged about his ninjutsu skills and told his brother about Rock Lee, someone who could surely help Kaito to get stronger.

Naruto hadn't had ramen at home since Kaito got here. Kaito hated ramen and Yulia wanted him to be comfortable, so no ramen for weeks. Naruto did go with Iruka-sensei, because of the deal they both had agreed to. On the dinner menu tonight was broccoli with mashed potatoes and steak. Naruto's steak had hastily been devoured, though he found himself poking at the broccoli. Kaito liked healthy foods.

"Do I have to eat this?" Naruto mumbled, now starting to roll it.

"Eat your vegetables Naruto." Yulia replied, not looking up from her dish. Naruto shot a glance to Kaito's plate. It was almost completely empty, except for a few pieces of steak, which Kaito was finishing up now.

Naruto sighed. He wished he could summon dogs like Kakashi-sensei so he could feed the dog his stems of broccoli. Who could eat this stuff?

_Knock knock knock._

"I'll get it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from his seat. He was eager that something had interrupted dinner. Naruto swung open the door. He was barely able to recognize Iruka-sensei's scar before he was scooped up, and spun around in the air.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you!" Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug, but Naruto was too dizzy to notice. Iruka put Naruto down and begun dancing around. Naruto held his head, trying to prevent the floor from spinning. Eventually it did, and Naruto was relieved.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm not six anymore!" The blonde whined.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Iruka exclaimed, now stopping his dance.

"What happened?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"The date was perfect! And it was all thanks to you!" Iruka hugged Naruto tightly again.

"Ack!" Naruto choked out. That's when Iruka noticed Yulia and Kaito. He released Naruto.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone else was here!" Iruka sweat-dropped (You know, those anime ones?) .

"Nice going Iruka-sensei." Naruto laughed.

"You must be Iruka." Yulia greeted him, standing up and shaking his hand. "Naruto's told us a lot about you."

"Oh, has he?" Iruka laughed, shaking her hand.. _Why is this lady here? _Iruka was confused behind his laughter.

The adults released their handshake and Yulia gestured over to Kaito. "This is Kaito."

"Nice to meet you!" Iruka exclaimed with a wave. Well, he was in a good mood after all.

Kaito looked up from his plate and met Iruka's gaze. He then quickly dipped his head back to the way it was.

Naruto squinted at his brother. Was he shy? He was fine when he met Naruto. The blonde decided to shake it off for another time. "Are you going on a second date, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah. We're going to the park." There was a slight twinkle in his eye. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who are you going out with?" Yulia inquired. Naruto tensed. Iruka-sensei didn't know that Kumono was his aunt. Heck, he didn't even know his mother or his brother.

"Ku-" Iruka was quickly cut off.

"Erm, Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto dragged his sensei into the hall and closed the front door behind him.

"What's that all about, Naruto?"

"You can't tell her that you're going out with Kumono!" Naruto waved his arms above his head.

"Why not? Who is that woman anyway?"

"That's, er, Kumono's sister."

"What is she doing in _your _apartment?" Iruka crossed his arms, expecting a thorough answer.

"Well," Naruto started. He had to tell Iruka sometime, right? I mean, come on, Iruka was like a father to him. Naruto recounted the major events of this past month. He didn't reveal nearly as much as he did with Hinata, but he still got his point out.

"Is this the truth?" Iruka asked sternly.

Naruto nodded. "Every word of it."

Iruka cracked a smile. "I bet it's like a dream come true, eh Naruto?"

"And guess what, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hm?" Iruka rubbed his scar.

Naruto went up to whisper in his sensei's ear. "If you marry Kumono, you could be my uncle!"

Iruka laughed. "Naruto, you're getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?"

Naruto shrugged, a foxy grin on his face.

That night, Naruto lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He didn't know what this feeling was inside of him was, but he liked it and he wanted to stay like that forever.

_It's so unbelievable. Almost like a dream…_

**It does seem like that, doesn't it?**

_Kyubbi! _Naruto was happy that the fox had finally contacted him. Without the demon's snide remarks, Naruto was starting to feel lonely. _What took you so long?_

**I don't _have _to talk to you, brat. What, did you miss me? **The fox chuckled.

_N-No! Why would I miss _you?

**Whatever, brat. What's troubling you?**

_How did you know!? _Naruto raised his eyebrows.

**Please, I've been inside you for over a dozen years. It'd be pretty sad if I couldn't read you like a book by now.**

_It's about Kaito's shyness. He wasn't shy around me, so why should he be shy around Iruka-sensei? Is he only shy around adults?_

**Not likely. Hmm, you guys are twins, are you not?**

_We are. _Naruto gave a physical nod, not aware that Kaito was watching him from across the room.

**It could be that he somehow recognized you-**

_Sweet! You mean like twin telepathy or something!?_

**Well, I-**

Naruto shot up in bed and faced Kaito in the dimly lit room. "Hey Kaito, I had an awesome idea!"

**It was-**

"What, while reasoning with yourself?" Kaito didn't bother to sit up.

"Do you think we could have twin telepathy or something?!"

"Nope. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." Kaito turned to his side so he was no longer facing Naruto.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted and lay back down.

_Hey, fox?_

No answer. Naruto pouted some more, cursed the fox, and fell asleep.

X

The next day, calling Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure bored would be an understatement. He was calling out to the fox since he woke up, but there was never any answer. Once Naruto was about to rip his hair out, he turned to Kaito… who was reading a book.

"Hey, Kaito. Wanna go train?"

He sighed irritably. "Fine, if you insist." He folded the page over in his novel and set it down.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, hurrying to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Yulia asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"We're gonna go out and train!" Naruto exclaimed, tying on his headband. "Oh, and after I have to go train with my team, so I'm gonna be out awhile."

Yulia shook her head. "Naruto, you need to find something other than training."

Naruto shrugged, slipped on his shoes and hurried out. Kaito followed him, with much less enthusiasm.

After he exited the building, he found Kakashi standing around at its exit. He was reading the Make-Out Paradise series, giggling and most likely blushing. He noticed Naruto and tossed him a green blur. Naruto stopped abruptly to catch it. Turns out it was a green pepper.

"Eating right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto made a face. Disgusting. He tossed it to Kaito, who juggled it in his hands before catching it.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then ran off, a smirk on his face. Kaito stared at the vegetable for a moment. He then shrugged, took a bite out of it, and followed Naruto.

Naruto was zooming through the streets, dodging people and objects. Naruto looked back, to see where Kaito was. Whoops. He was way at the other end of the street. Naruto slowed to a jog and then stopped completely. He'd forgotten about his brother's taijutsu skills. Maybe if he found Bushy Brow today, he could ask him to train Kaito. Heh heh. It would be kinda funny to see him doing a thousand kicks to a stump or something like that. When Kaito had finally reached Naruto, he was panting.

"Man! How fast do you run!?"

"Do you wanna walk?" Naruto suggested.

Kaito nodded gratefully and they began walking. "No training until we actually get to the training ground."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say." Naruto then caught Hinata out of the corner of his eye. She was walking with Shino and Kiba. He gave her a high wave and she blushed when she saw it.

Kaito turned to see who Naruto was waving at. His jaw dropped. That girl… She was _really _pretty. Wait! Was she blushing? At him? Kaito felt his own face get warm. He tugged Naruto's sleeve.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed.

"Who's that?" Kaito pointed to the indigo haired girl.

"That's Kiba. He's kinda annoying sometimes because-"

"No! The girl, you dolt!"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, that's Hinata. She's really shy."

"Do you know her?" Kaito gulped.

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"_Just _a friend?" Kaito looked at Naruto square in the eye.

"Of course. Why?" There was a pause as Naruto had to re-register the statement. It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oooh! Do you like her?" Naruto winked.

"Well, she is cute." Kaito admitted, blushing again. "Don't you think so?"

"Hinata? Cute? Well, now that you mention it…" Naruto looked back at Hinata. Naruto saw her brush back her short hair. He looked away before he could blush.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Kaito kicked the dirt ground.

"Of course you do! You just need to get, you know, less shy."

Kaito smirked. "So, who do you like?"

Naruto blushed and scratched his chin. "Well, um, I really like Sakura, a girl on my team." Naruto's face suddenly darkened with a realization.

"What is it?"

"I think she's been getting closer to Sasuke, her ultimate crush. When he rejected her for a date last time, he said 'sorry'! I don't have a chance with her."

"Of course you do!" Kaito adopted Naruto's earlier tone. "You just have to get, you know, less loud."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks a lot." He said it with sarcasm.

"Don't mention it." Kaito laughed.

In a matter of moments, they were at the training ground. Naruto stretched.

"So, what do you want to do to warm up?"

Kaito shrugged. "I don't know." The sun was making Kaito squint his dark blue eyes.

"Um, Naruto." A soft whisper came from behind him and he whirled around.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. Naruto stole a glance at Kaito. Heh heh. He was blushing again. Naruto had told Hinata about Kaito awhile ago. She said that she was happy for him. Naruto had also kept his promise about Hinata's non-stuttering lessons. She had really improved, and Naruto, being the teacher, was proud of her.

Hinata approached them and Naruto decided to introduce her to Kaito. "Hinata, this is Kaito, the one I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata whispered, nodding in acknowledgment.

"I- I- I-" Kaito's face was a deep maroon. And he was stuttering.

"Um, he means that 'it's nice to meet you, too.'" Naruto put a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Naruto, is it okay if I talk to you?" Naruto noticed that her smile looked really…nice. Wait! He liked Sakura, right? Man, why did Kaito have to point out how cute Hinata was? Hinata's knees started shaking.

Naruto paled. "Hinata, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hinata just shook her head and headed for the shadow of an old oak tree. Naruto followed her. Hinata was twiddling her fingers when he got there.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Hinata stopped here and took a deep breath. "It's just that, when I saw you at the academy, I thought that you were really strong and brave. You would strive toward your goal of being Hokage without letting anyone drag you down and discourage you. They made fun of you because they thought you were weak. But I knew you were strong. You were strong where it matters most. In your heart. Not many people have that kind of strength, especially me. I admired you because confidence and bravery were some things I lacked. Severely. Before long, I found that I had a crush on you. But I think it's more than that now. This whole time I've been watching from afar, hoping someday you would notice my feelings. When you didn't, there was a pain in my heart that I just couldn't bear. After your lessons, I knew that I had to tell you. I had to let you know how I feel. I really like you, Naruto." Hinata started twiddling with her fingers even faster.

Silence.

** X **

**Muhahahaha! Beware the cliffy! My longest chapter so far! If you guys wanna update, you gotta review! And while you're waiting, you can read this weird comedy thing my brother and I made up. Just click on my name and you'll see it. Bye!**


	8. Kyubbi, Kaito's conscience

**Chapter 8**

**Aren't you happy I updated today? Well, I bet you're dying to read this after my evil cliffy, so let's get straight to the chapter:**

**X**

Silence.

"Hinata…" Naruto started, unsure of what exactly to say. "Wow…"

Hinata gulped nervously.

Naruto took Hinata's hands and gently put them to her side, so she'd stop twiddling with them.

"That must have been really hard to say, huh, Hinata?" Naruto smiled at her. Heck, he remembered when he told Sakura he liked her. He remembered how his palms were sweaty and how nervous he was. He was only 10, but it was nerve wrecking. And just imagine how it would have to be with Hinata. Her being shy and all. "I guess I was really dense. I mean, you'd blush all the time around me and I would always think you were sick or something. Someone- you -had to point out something so obvious. I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto gave her a hug.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata croaked out, taking the wonderful opportunity to hug him back. Tears that had welled up in her eyes were now starting to stream down her cheeks. She dug her face into Naruto's shoulder for more comfort. She wept uncontrollably, letting Naruto hug her a bit tighter.

"See, Hinata? There was nothing to be worried about." Naruto then added with a small chuckle, "I think you're cute, too."

Hinata gasped and drew back to face him, her hands still on his shoulders and his still on hers. "Really?" Naruto nodded sweetly. Hinata let go reluctantly and wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

"Well, what did you expect from _me!_" Naruto laughed and pointed a thumb at his chest. Hinata giggled softly. Before Naruto caught himself, he was blushing.

"Naruto, are you _blushing?_" Hinata giggled again.

"Erm! Uh, no! I was just, um…" Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. _Man! What am I doing? Kaito said he liked Hinata, right? But Hinata… what she said… It's not my fault. Kaito's the one who pointed out how cute Hinata was. Why did he have to be so open? It's not Hinata's fault, either. She liked me WAY before Kaito came into the picture. But he really likes her and I didn't even give him a chance… Not like he'd have the chance. If Hinata liked me this much, she wouldn't fall for Kaito just like that. _Naruto made a mental snapping sound in his head. _But if I made her hate me… No! What was I thinking?! I could never do that to Hinata! Could I? Arghh!_

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just a bit of a shocker, that's all. Don't worry, I'll get over it!" Naruto cocked his head to the side, closed his eyes, and gave Hinata a reassuring smile. Hinata smiled back, blushing again. Naruto stared at her smile for awhile before stealing a glance at Kaito. He was playing with his kunai and talking to Shino and Kiba, who apparently came here with Hinata. Kaito shot a quick glance at Hinata and Naruto. He did it in a split second, just to see what they were doing. _Heh, so he's keeping an eye on us._

"Hinata?" Naruto turned back to the shy kunoichi.

"W-What is it, Naruto?" Hinata perked up.

"Well, since we both like each other, I was wondering if--"

"HEEEEEEYYYYY!" Lee came running over to the little 'group' that had formed in the training ground. Tenten and Neji were walking together beside him. Naruto forced out an awkward smile at the oncoming trio. Lee kept running until he got to Naruto and Hinata under the tree.

"Huff! Huff! Naruto, Hinata, hello!"

"Hi Lee." Hinata whispered.

"Hey, Bushy Brow!" Naruto greeted with his foxy grin.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you think?" Lee did his 'nice guy' pose.

"Um, sure." Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped.

Lee cleared his throat. "Enough with the chit-chat!" He got into his fighting stance. "Naruto, I challenge you! For the beautiful Sakura's love! But I shall warn you--"

"Lee, I'm not fighting you."

"Why not?" Lee kept his fighting stance, raising his VERY bushy eyebrows. "It is not like you to back down from a worthy challenge!"

"But Lee, the problem is, I don't like Sakura anymore." Hinata looked at Naruto after he said this.

"Huh?" Lee's jaw dropped. "Then who _do _you like?"

"I like Hinata."

Lee made a goofy smile and he started crying, anime style. "Oh, yes! Yes! Now all I have to do is put effort in and Sakura will be mine in no time!" Lee started jumping up and down, ecstatic.

"Naruto, do you really mean that?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I do!" The blonde boy exclaimed, placing his hands behind his head.

_Naruto…_

Meanwhile, Kaito was involved in a conversation with Neji.

"You have the same eyes as Hinata… are you related?" Kaito dug the sole of his shoe into the dirt.

"Yes, we're cousins. Why? Do you like her?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! Well, I…"

"You do, don't you?" The Hyuga smirked.

"Well, yeah, I mean…"

"Well, since you're new, I guess you don't know." It's true. Kaito was 'new'. Naruto had to explain the same story to every single one of his friends (which was a pain in the butt) about how Kaito came to be here and who exactly he was. Naruto didn't want people asking constantly, it would definately get annoying.

"Know what?"

"Hinata's into Naruto_. A lot. _Every single page of her diary mentions him in some way. She _really _likes him."

"No she doesn't! Naruto would've told me if she did!"

Neji laughed. "That's the problem. Naruto _doesn't _know! She's been drooling over him for years now."

"Oh…"

**X**

When Naruto got home that night, Kaito decided to confront him.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Do you think Hinata likes you?"

Naruto's muscles tightened. What should he do? Tell him the truth? No, Kaito wouldn't talk to him after that. The truth was, Naruto skipped training with his team earlier because he wanted to spend time with Hinata. After a little while, he had officially asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. She nodded before she, um, _fainted._ Yeah, Kaito would be mad. "I told you, we're just friends."

"No signs of that at all?" Kaito asked.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head.

"Phew!" Kaito collapsed on his bed, relieved. "Some Neji guy said that Hinata had the hots for you! Big time!"

Naruto gulped. "He did?"

"Yeah. But even if she did, you'd tell me, right?" Kaito looked at his brother.

Naruto nodded with as much false confidence he could muster. "Don't worry. I would. Heck, I don't even like her like _that _anyway."

Kaito smiled. "You know, when I found out you were my brother, I really hated the sound of it. But you know, you're a great brother. I know I can trust you."

"Um, thanks." Naruto turned around, fearful that the guilt would just leak out of his face.

**You're an excellent liar. Maybe you got that from me.**

_Hey! Where the heck were you, idiot fox?_

**I was… busy. Trying to figure something out.**

_What is it?_

**Nothing that concerns a lowly human such as yourself.**

_I'm the only one who you can talk to, so you might as well tell me._

**I think I'm fine keeping it to myself.**

Naruto felt the demon withdraw. He shrugged, telling himself that the stupid fox was just trying to mess with him. Naruto yawned and slipped into bed, grateful for its warmth. He snuggled up to his pillow and began to doze off.

"Naruto?" The door was swung open, letting a bright light shine on Naruto's face. The voice sounded like it belonged to Yulia. Naruto groaned and pulled the covers over his face. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes. After training." Naruto mumbled.

"What did you have?"

"Ramen." Naruto smiled with delight underneath his orange covers. He could just imagine Yulia shaking her head right now. The door was shut, but Naruto didn't notice because he was already asleep. That night, Naruto dreamed of trying to kiss Hinata. But every time Kaito was watching or Yulia would interrupt him and ask him how his date went. It happened over and over again until Naruto was shaken awake.

"C'mon, Naruto time to get up." A bleary Kaito mumbled still half-asleep. Naruto took a deep breath and pulled the sheets off his head. "How can you sleep like that?" Kaito yawned.

"Hn?" Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he kinda sounded like Sasuke in the morning.

"With your covers over your head. Don't you need fresh air when you sleep?" Kaito started making his own bed, as he did every morning.

Naruto shrugged and made a sound in his throat that meant, "I don't know."

When Naruto had taken a shower and got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes still drooped a bit, his blonde, spiky, hair stood out in different directions. Cerulean eyes were staring back at him tiredly. Naruto touched his hair. Why didn't he look anything like Kumono, Yulia, or Kaito? Were they actually related to him? Were they lying through their teeth?! No, they weren't. _Why am I getting these strange thoughts? It's not like me. Hey, Kyubbi, do you know?_

No answer.

Naruto made a face and looked at himself in the mirror as he did so. When he saw it, he quickly withdrew to his regular expression. When he did that, he looked like he was two! Why didn't he ever notice this before? Hmm. Naruto touched his lips with his fingertips. Should he kiss Hinata today? Was it too soon? Nah, look how long she's liked him. It would be like a dream come true for her.

Naruto smiled. Yeah, he'd go kiss Hinata Hyuga . Today, Naruto Uzumaki was going to have his first official kiss. Naruto then ran off, without a second thought.

Kaito was finishing breakfast when Naruto zoomed out the door. _It must be training. That's all he does. Well, at least he sticks to his goals. Unlike me. If I don't get it on the first try, then I just give up. _

_'What's the point in continuing something if you've already proven you can't do it?' That was my motto before I met Naruto. Now I realize that one try isn't all I've got. I have a ton more and I should use that to its full extent, even if I end up getting hurt in the process._ Kaito nodded.

**Nice speech.**

"Wha!!" Kaito whirled around, his kunai drawn. _Who just said that?_

**Oh, just me, your conscience. You now, that little voice in your head?**

_Um…_

**Alright, you need to head to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop right now.**

_Why? I hate ramen! Unless there's something there I need to see. Right?_

**(He's a heck of a lot smarter than that brat of a kit.) Correct. But you need to go there NOW. There's something you should see.**

_Wait! If you're my conscience, then you know as much as I do. So how can you know about me seeing something at the ramen shop?_

**(Damn. I like the stupid one better) Just trust me.**

_Why should I trust you!? I don't even know you!_

**Yes you do. I _am _you. Just go.**

_Okay fine._

Minutes later, Kaito found himself in front of the disgusting ramen shop. There was nothing in sight.

_What am I supposed to be looking for?_

**Take a glance to your left. **There was a chuckle inside Kaito's head.

Kaito did glance left. And what he saw was unbelievable. Naruto was hugging Hinata. And _kissing _her!? Locking lips!? _But… I thought he… No! This can't be…Impossible!_

"_Naruto!?"_ Kaito was just barely able to squeak the name out.

When Naruto saw his brother, he quickly released of the indigo haired girl and stepped back. "Kaito?!"

**X**

**Uh-oh! Naruto's in trouble. Oh, and if you're wondering why Naruto is acting a bit differently, I have a reason for that. If you wanna find out why, you gotta review! ;D **


	9. Manipulation Jutsu?

-1

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Anyway, let's get straight on with the chapter!**

**X**

"Wow, this is awkward." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head bluntly.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kaito screamed.

"Um, look, I was just--"

"JUST WHAT!? KISSING HER!?" Kaito was breathing heavily. Hinata started backing away very slowly.

"Kaito, calm down." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Calm down?" Kaito growled darkly.

"Yeah. You only met her yesterday."

"So what!? You knew I liked her, yet you lied through your teeth and I find you guys kissing. _Kissing!_ She--"

"This wasn't Hinata's fault!" Naruto roared, which made everyone in the area turn their heads. Naruto saw Kaito's hand twitch near his kunai, but he physically shook his head and walked off calmly.

Naruto let out a held breath and turned around only to find out Hinata had left. What should he do now? Naruto glanced at the ramen shop. After a long moment, he shrugged and entered, though he had no intention of eating anything. He took a seat off to the side of the ramen bar, which was unusual for him. He slumped in his seat and stared at the going-on's in the kitchen, though he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"So, Naruto. What'll it be today?" Ayame took out her pad of paper and awaited his order.

Naruto didn't answer. He let his body language speak for itself. A concerned expression crossed the ramen shop owner's daughter. But before she could ask what was wrong, Naruto gave her a glare that spoke, "don't bother me."

Ayame frowned and went about her business. Naruto rested his chin on his hands and sighed heavily. What the heck should he do now? Go back home just to receive the cold shoulder from Kaito, or go see Hinata who would look at him strangely and ask questions he didn't feel like answering?

**Greetings, Kit.**

…

**What? Silence for once? **

…

The demon cackled evilly. **I've rubbed off more on you than I thought.**

This perked up Naruto's interest. _What do you mean?_

**You're acting strangely. Almost the opposite of your usual personality.**

_Why?_

**It's something that happens to demon's. We're obviously are much stronger than mere mortals. Therefore, we have some senses that they don't possess.**

_What kind of senses?_

**In your case, you're sensing something horrid. Whether it be currently or in your future. They usually aware a demon of their death…**

_What? I'm going to die? And how is gaining an alternate personality a warning?_

**Most likely. As for your personality, it's not supposed to be this severe. You're a mere human, after all. What can you expect?**

Naruto growled inwardly. _Are you suggesting that I'm weak!?_

**Of course not. Why do you suggest this?**

_That's it!_ Naruto slammed his fists on the ramen counter, causing Teuchi (I think that's his name :P) and his daughter to turn their heads. Naruto had the sudden urge to hit something, but he restrained himself.

_I need advice. I better go talk to Granny._

**X**

Kaito slammed the bedroom door behind him and threw himself on his bed, his back to the ceiling. His deep-sea blue eyes stared at his pillow furiously. A surge of emotion swept through him and he was on the brink of tears for several seconds. Though it passed, a heavy knot had formed in his throat that he tried to swallow down.

**You look upset. **Rang a voice.

Kaito nodded. "Look, I don't care if I'm crazy or whether you actually exist. I just need someone to talk to." Kaito announced aloud.

His 'conscience' groaned. **Alright. Fine.**

"You know Naruto, right?"

**More than you know.**

"Excuse me?" Kaito asked, not quite catching what the voice said.

**Oh, nothing. Go on.**

Kaito recounted everything that happened, starting with the first time he saw Hinata. The Nine-Tailed demon was bored, for he had already known what had happened. It got quite uninteresting inside Naruto, and something had to keep him occupied.

"…and here I am talking to you." Kaito finished, much to Kyubbi's relief.

**I know a way you could get back at him.**

"Really? Got some huge prank in mind? Are we going to break them up?"

**Not exactly. There's a jutsu I have in mind.**

"A jutsu?"

**Yes. It's a jutsu that can manipulate someone.**

"Oh, I get it. I can make him do whatever I want. It's like taking things a step further."

**Correct. But there's a problem.**

"What is it?"

**We need to obtain the scroll. I don't know the jutsu precisely.**

"Alright, so where can I find it?"

**The Hokage Tower. They think it's too dangerous to be used at all.**

"Well, that makes sense. It sounds pretty dangerous. But we're only going to humiliate him. Then we're putting it back. Right?" Kaito physically cocked an eyebrow.

**Erm… yes, of course.**

"Guess I should ask the Hokage if I can have it."

**ARE YOU NUTS!? I swear, you're stupider than that kit-- **

" 'Kit'?"

**Err…**

"Isn't a kit a fox's--"

**Yes, it is. It's just, um… a nickname I have for one of my very… immature friends.**

"…Whatever you say. On a previous note, how are we going to get the scroll?"

**You're a ninja, aren't you?**

Kaito's features darkened. "Not a very good one."

**Then I guess I'll just have to coach you through it. **The demon sighed irritably, as if it was a pain in the neck doing so.

"You don't understand. I avoid fighting for a reason."

**What kind of ninja avoids fighting? **Kyubbi could only imagine Naruto's reaction if he'd ever heard something like this… Wait a second! The kit doesn't matter to him. In fact, he is about to betray him. So why was he…?

"Me. I don't know why. I just don't like the fact of fighting for no reason."

**Hippie. **Kyubbi accused.

"Am not!"

Kyubbi didn't want to play the childish game of exchanging "am not's" and "and to's" Though Naruto probably would… Kyubbi swore at himself.

"Kaito?" There was a knock at the door.

"Um, yes?" The boy chirped.

"Are you okay? Do you know where your brother is?"

"I'm fine. And I haven't seen Naruto." Yulia opened the door and stepped into her son's room. Kaito was now sitting up in bed, his legs crossed. Naruto's bed was a mess as usual, while Kaito's was made. No surprise there.

"Are you sure? I could swear you were talking to someone in here."

"I'm the only one in the room. I don't talk to myself." Kaito laughed nervously after this. Yulia's face suddenly darkened and she looked down.

_Uh oh. What did I say? _"What's wrong?"

Yulia took a seat next to him on his bed. "You see, I wouldn't know that. I hardly know you or Naruto at all."

Kaito put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." _It was Naruto's. He was born second. He caused Mom to go into the coma._

"I know it isn't. But you two had lives before I just walked in and declared myself your mother. Neither of you had a say in it."

"We don't mind. I'm just thankful I was able to meet you. And Naruto's probably wanted a mom for a long time."

Yulia's mouth twitched, as if she attempted to smile. "That's what confuses me. Not once has he ever called me his mother."

Kaito froze. "Really?"

Yulia nodded. "He acknowledges that I'm his mother, but he doesn't actually announce it. It's almost as if he's ashamed to be my son."

"Why shouldn't he be? You're a jonin,after all."

"I hope he does."

"Don't worry about it." Kaito made a mental note to make Naruto call Yulia "Mom" once he learned the Manipulation Jutsu.

**X**

"I don't know what to say to you, Naruto." Tsunade replied after hearing his story.

Naruto sighed and hung his head. He'd only told Granny Tsunade the parts with Hinata, him, and Kaito. He didn't mention what Kyubbi had said to him. In fact, no one knew of Naruto's ability to communicate with the fox. Absolutely no one.

"I think you need to ask yourself a single question." Tsunade raised a single finger, reminding Naruto of the time he fought her. "Who do you care about more? Hinata? Or Kaito?"

Naruto looked back up. "I don't know."

"Are you tired or something, Naruto? You don't seem quite yourself today."

Naruto nodded. "Didn't get much sleep last night." He stood up to leave before he remembered something. "Granny Tsunade?"

Her eye twitched, but she answered his question anyway. "What?"

"My mom, does she have the same last name as I do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, she doesn't. She secretly married your father, and took his last name, Kazama. But in public, she uses her maiden name, which is Uzumaki."

"Why?"

"Your father had many enemies, Naruto. He believed it was for your own protection that you and your brother didn't carry the dangers of his family name. It was a sacrifice, but he wanted you two to be safe."

"Another question."

Tsunade sighed irritably. "What is it?"

"When Mom was, you know, pregnant with me and Kaito. Did she know that she was having twins?"

Tsunade shook her head. "You were a surprise."

"Oh." Naruto looked down again.

"Naruto," He shot his head up, his expression blank. "That doesn't mean you weren't supposed to be born. You're as much of a blessing as your brother."

A small smile found its way onto Naruto's lips. "See you later, Tsunade."

The Hokage's eyebrows raised. "Bye Naruto. And get some sleep while you're at it."

The blonde boy nodded and left the room.

**X**

**The next chapter is Kaito and the jutsu. I'm not really planning to focus on my pairing, and I kind've feel bad about that. I love NaruHina!!!! If I write another fanfiction, I'll make it focus on that pairing. **

**REVIEW!!! And feel free to criticize. How else will I know if my story sucks:P**


End file.
